


Rayographic Hearts

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Homework, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Sports, Team Bonding, Young Love, Zoo, an unusual funfact about pandas, fear of water, small instances of matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Sun is a sports enthusiast. Neptune is an artist. Both have a lot of friends and things in common, but never really had a chance to meet. But when a friend of theirs is in need of a break from some of their extracurriculars, the two of them team up to help ease the burden.Needless to say, it turns out far better than they expected.





	1. Teamwork makes the Dreamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetiniestnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestnerd/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! A gift to you from a very special someone.

**_"And the ball is passed over to Wukong! The Solar Flare is rushing across the court!"_ **

_Yes! This is it! This is the day I've waited for! The day I score the winning basket! I'm going to do it!_

**_"With only ten seconds left on the clock, can he make it?!"_ **

_Yes, I can!_

**_"He approaches the basket...Sun leaps into the air...The Ball has been shot, and-!"_ **

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

**_THUD!_ **

The alarm buzzed obnoxiously as Sun jumped to his feet, fighting with the blankets in a vain attempt to get out of its dastardly clutches.  He knew better than to let his dreams get the better of him.

 _Wait, no, that's not right,_ he thought. Saying it that way made it seem like his actual dreams were pointless. They weren't.

_What's a better way to phrase it?_

**_"How many times are you going to let sleep kick your ass?"_ **

_There we go! That's the phrase._ Sun stopped his struggle and raised his arms to stretch, smiling as the covers fell from around him to expose his roommate to his banana yellow sweatpants. "Morning Scarlet."

"Morning Sun," Scarlet mumbled, their eyes glued to their laptop. "What was it this time? Golf? Actual Football? Swimming ninjas in garbage bag tunics?"

"Basketball," Sun snickered. "Practice has been eating me up lately. I still haven't perfected a good dunking technique."

"Mh."

Sun's steely blue eyes narrowed in feigned annoyance. "You're not interested in it, are you?"

"Nope," Scarlet mumbled. "I got this essay to finish."

"I thought you finished it yesterday." Sun flopped face first onto his roomie's bed, enjoying the cool sensation of the fabric against his chest. "It's six in the morning. How many more of those do you have to do?"

"Six total," they answered. "Number three is almost done. After those are completed, I have a lab I need to complete this afternoon, followed by a dorm room clean and trip to the salon with Sage and Coco to get my hair redone. After that I have a newspaper club meeting and I have some gossip columns to fill out before Professor Lavender gets back on Monday. Then I hit the gym myself and arrive just in time for Flynt's radio show. And that's just today and tomorrow." They pinched the bridge of their nose. "I still have to help Neon select the DJ for next month's rave, and I'm posing for Neptune's art gallery works he's prepping for his portfolio. I gotta drive Fox and Velvet to Yatsuhashi's for tutor time and take Ilia over to Blake's for-"

"Cool," Sun interjected. "So where does food and sleep fit in with all that?"

Scarlet groaned, turning a tired gaze to him. "I have plenty of energy bars in my duffle, along with my sleeping bag if I absolutely need to take a nap. And I have tons of those caffeine shots and that coffee card Yang gave me last week."

"What about-"

"All taken care of," they assured. "Sun, I don't need you hovering over me 24/7. I'll be fine for a day or two while you're prepping for...what is it?"

"Playoffs," Sun said. "We've got the playoffs coming up."

"Right, right..."

Sun sat up, lightly wrapping an arm around them and letting Scarlet rest their head on his shoulder for a few minutes. Homework was a bitch and royally fucked with everyone's sleep schedules. Often Sun would find himself sitting there on Scarlet's bet while the red-head dozed for a few minutes against him.  As much as they wouldn't like to admit it, they needed the sleep.

A fact made all the more clear when Scarlet began to snore.

"Look Scar," Sun muttered, shaking them lightly, "I don't think you can do all that stuff this weekend. You're gonna need to drop a few things."

"I can't," they whined. "The semester is already half over..."

_There has to be something I can do, he thought. Scarlet's running themself ragged. I gotta get them to rest._

"Don't you have practice today?" Scarlet mumbled. "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry, Captain."

And at that moment, Sun got an idea. He took Scarlet's laptop and set it on the desk, making sure to save the progress they currently had (as he remembered how badly they panicked the last time they forgot). He then proceeded to tuck them into bed before going to the closet and getting dressed.

"I think I got a way to help you," he said, shutting the curtains. "Can you tell me things you absolutely cannot pass off to someone else?"

Scarlet scrunched their face in thought, trying to think. "Essays, lab, salon, and newspaper today. Everything else...maybe I can reschedule..."

"Here, I got an idea." Sun pulled out one of the spare notebooks in his desk drawer and sat down, crossing his legs, raising his voice to a high pitched squeak, and pulling his chin tight against his collar bone. "Now, how can Sunny D. help you today Mx. David?"

Scarlet tried to suppress a laugh. "Sun, please."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, what do you think I could handle?"

Green met steel blue, and soon things started to click in their head. "You wanna help?"

"Sure," Sun said. "Just tell me what I can help with and what kind of people you need for the other stuff. I'll have the team spread out to help."

That prompted Scarlet to sit upright. "No, no. You don't have to-"

"Scarlet David." He pushed his blond hair back, lifting his nose into the air. "You are working yourself to death. It's time for you to sleep. Allow me, your best friend, to alleviate your burdens."

A long silence fell over them before the laughter made them fall over.

"You're getting better," Scarlet snickered. "Guess improv club is actually helping you convince me to listen to you."

Sun smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Now, about those other plans you had."

The two of them set to work in devising a plan to make sure Scarlet's work got done, with Sun calling the coach for permission to hold "team building exercises" on campus. It took a little longer than expected. Coach Branwen wasn't exactly very lenient when it came to changes in the schedule. But with some coaxing and promising not to let it get out of hand, he relented. With the group off the court, he proceeded to send a group text telling them to meet in the courtyard.

"I can convince some of the team to help with clean up," Sun mused. "Save the gym for after homework gets done, or when I get back. Mata has a car so I can probably convince him to take over your taxi service and tutor sessions. We'll also have Bolin and Brawnz come over and cook you a proper set of meals. You haven't lived until you've had their cooking."

"Don't you think you're going overboard?" Scarlet asked.

"Nope. Now, about that radio show..."

 

* * *

 

**_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ **

When Sage opened his eyes that morning, he seriously considered throwing his alarm clock out the window. He didn't care about the possibly endless jokes it'd earn him. He was just tired of the constant buzzing. He pondered if he should purchase something more pleasant. Perhaps one of those cute cat ones he saw Neon gushing about last week. Maybe one of the fancy ones that played your favorite song, or the kind that launched the snooze button and made you get up and searched for it. Those seemed like they'd make far better wake up calls.

**_"No, no, no! This isn't right! Dammit all!"_ **

_At it again, I see._

With a sigh, Sage sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he turned his attention to the vibrant purple hair of his charcoal covered roommate. It was normal for him to wake up to the sound of Neptune constantly griping about a piece of art not turning out exactly right. The constant late nights often resulted in unusual happy accidents.

Or in the case of that morning, it seemed to be a major mistake.

"May I ask?" Sage muttered groggily.

"I can't get the nose right," Neptune whined, turning the sketch around to show him. "I've been trying all morning at it just doesn't look right."

"Looks like me," he noted. "I think you got the nose just fine."

Neptune looked it over, constantly flicking his gaze between the paper and the model. "You sure?"

"It's my face. I'm one-hundred percent sure. But why are you working on a charcoal sketch this early in the morning. Haven't you slept?"

Neptune flew to his feet, setting his supplies on the desk before picking up the box of wet wipes. "I had a drawing itch to scratch and wanted to try with charcoal. Not that weird."

Sage couldn't help but smile. "I suppose not."

Neptune  hurried over to the closet, pulling out a towel and a change of clothes. "Hey, you wanna go for showers and breakfast? I hear they're having a two for one special at Dust till Dawn all day."

"Tempting. Let me see if I'm free."

Usually he was, but Sage always made it a habit to check his messages first thing in the morning on the off chance there was a change in plans. It didn't happen most of the time, but there was always the occasional meeting change or extra practice that called him away.

And sadly, this was one of those mornings.

"I have to head to the courtyard at seven," he groaned. "Sun's holding a special "team bonding exercise" today."

"You know," Neptune snickered. "I hear you and Scarlet talk about this mysterious Sun person and yet I have not had the chance to meet him. When are you going to introduce me?"

"When he decides not to hold practice at seven in the morning. And when you stop spending most of your free time in the art hall." Reluctantly he got up and proceeded to prepare for the day ahead. "I still can't believe he convinced the coach to let him hold this on his own."

"He must be someone pretty responsible."

"He is most of the time," he sighed. "He's also very energetic, and sometimes doesn't know when to hold back."

"So you, only louder and less cranky."

"Hey!" Sage wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Neptune in for a noogie. "I'm not always cranky, Eggplant."

"Stop it, you lousy asparagus!" Neptune shoved him off, laughing loud enough to warrant a knock on the wall from their neighbor. "Speaking of Eggplant, I'm thinking of changing my hair again."

"To what? You've done just about every color."

"I dunno. I'll think of something cool."

"You always do."

The two finished getting ready for the day in silence. Sage took a quick glimpse of the sketches scattered across the floor and over the desks. Neptune had a habit of leaving his thoughts about. Sage didn't mind though. He enjoyed being able to get some semblance of what was going on in the head of an artist. There were a plethora of reference sketches for hands and feet, along with what he could only assume was an attempt of wings.

_I wonder if I should take some art classes next semester._

Making sure to grab his keys and wallet, Neptune hurried out the door. "See you later, Sage!"

"Bye, Neptune!"

Sage grabbed his coat and scurried out the door, locking it behind him. He couldn't imagine what kind of practice Sun had in store for them. Looking back on previous days, it usually involved leaving campus for some crazy adventure. And while he did enjoy those, he prayed it'd be something closer to home for a change. He already had plans that afternoon he couldn't cancel.

_Please let it be something simple and uneventful. Just a few laps and trust exorcises. Anything but leaving campus right now._

**_Ping!_ **

Sage looked at his phone, seeing a text from Scarlet light up the screen.

_"Kinda stretched myself too thin. Sorry about morning practice. Remind me to buy you all cake later."_

Confused, Sage picked up the pace and flew down the stairs.

_Scarlet, what's going on?_

* * *

 

 

The morning chill seeped into his bones as Sun stood tall before the team. They all looked rather tired, but had managed to collect themselves enough to meet in the courtyard just as the bells in the distance chimed. They stood in a straight line, looking out toward the main building as he stepped before them.

The plan was set.

 _Now all I have to do is get them motivated_.

"Morning team!" Sun called cheerfully. "Can I get a roll call?"

"Sage Ayana."

"Lie Ren."

"Bolin Hori."

"Nadir Shiko!"

"Brawnz Ni, present and accounted for."

"Roy Stallion!

"Nolan Porfirio, here."

"Why are we here again?"

"Jaune!"

"Fine, fine. Jaune Arc."

"Mata Vidal."

Sun smirked, pacing back and forth with his hands folded behind his back. "I'm certain you're all wondering why I called you all out here on this fine morning, correct?"

"That," Roy groaned, "is one of many questions on my mind."

"Well my friends, today we're doing a special kind of mission. We'll be doing a community service of sorts."

"That's why you woke us?" Mata asked.

"Correct!" Sun turned on his heel, stopping in the middle of the quad. "Today, we'll be helping a fellow student with their full schedule!"

"What does this have to do with basketball?" Nadir inquired.

"With the game itself? Maybe nothing. With the teamwork? Everything." He motioned for them all to huddle up. "See, you all have special skills on and off the court. If we can work together outside the court to complete a goal, there's nothing stopping us from taking the playoffs. We're already more than a team. We're friends. A family. A family that can do anything they set their mind to."

The team looked between each other, exchanging eye rolls and shrugs.

Haven't got them quite yet. Gotta butter them up a bit.

"Bolin, Brawnz, you two make amazing meals. I've seen you in the dorm kitchens when you think no one is looking. You two are a powerhouse when it comes to cooking. I should know, I've snuck a bite here and there." While the two of them held back a laugh he glanced over at Ren, who had started to doze off. "And Ren, you're the best dancer in the whole school. You and Jaune kill it at every party."

"He always knows the right song," Ren mumbled fondly.

"I, I try to keep a big playlist," Jaune stammered.

Sun smiled, glancing at Nadir. "You've always been great at organization, Nadir. Between you and Nolan, I've never seen things more tidy in the locker rooms."

Nolan let out a snort. "It helps that you actually clean up after yourself."

"Not that we're complaining," Nadir shrugged.

"And Mata, Roy," Sun said. "You're both such great tutors and you're always on time. Like, seriously you both are hella smart."

Roy gave him a pat on the back as Mata's ears turned pink.

"And Sage," Sun concluded, "You're the glue that keeps this whole team together. You're the man who keeps us all grounded. The best co-captain I could ask for."

"And what is it that's prompting these compliments?" Sage asked. "There's something more to them today."

_Time to come clean._

"You all know Scarlet David, right?" Everyone let out a unanimous round of "yeahs" and "of courses". "Well, they've kind of worked themself to a wall. Too much on their plate for one person to do over one weekend. We're going to help them take a load off by helping get everything done before the weekend is over and making sure they get the rest they need."

"What exactly will we be doing?" Jaune asked.

"I've got a whole list that plays to everyone's strengths. We can get everything done by Sunday night and then we can all sleep in on Monday. With all ten of us working together, it'll be a breeze. Just like last year's match against Atlas." He held his hand out in front of them, a hopeful glint in his eye. "So what do you say? You in?"

A silence fell over the group, and for a moment Sun was fearful his plan wouldn't work.  If they were going to do this, it had to be together.

_If even one person backs out this all falls apart._

Mata and Sage were the first to join. Ren and Jaune followed suit, and Sun was beaming as everyone nodded and joined together.

"Thanks guys," he muttered.

Sage smirked, lifting his head high toward the sky as he bellowed, "What team?!"

"Haven Nevermores!"

_"What team?!"_

_"Haven Nevermores!"_

**_"What team?!"_ **

**_"Wildcats! Get'cha head in the game!"_ **

**_"JAUNE!"_ **

The group burst into laughter as they jogged back inside the dorms, With Sun trailing behind as he watched them all pat each other on the back. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_I actually did it._

"It's a nice thing you're doing."

Sun looked up to see Sage had lingered as well. "I had to. They're my friend. I'd do the same for any of you."

"That's good to hear," Sage hummed. "Though I am curious as to what it is you have planned for everyone."

"I'll go over it inside. You've got the most important job though."

"And that is?"

"You're gonna make sure Scarlet takes it easy. If they try to any work that's been reassigned, you make them take a step back." He tried not to laugh as Sage threw his fists in the air with a long "yes".

"Finally we're making them take a break. Now that is something I can get behind."

"Me too."

Once everyone was inside they made their way to the kitchen and Sun began to delegate the tasks. Everything was split as evenly as possible based on what each of them could do best. Sun's main role in the plan was to act as both a go-between and an extra set of hands when needed. Bolin, Brawnz, and Ren had already begun to make a large stack of pancakes and prepared a meal plan, while Roy and Mata went over the addresses for the study sessions, deciding who would lead what based on what the classes were. Jaune was already going over some song lists, bouncing ideas off everyone at the table when he could. Nadir and Nolan went over to the supply closet to make a list of anything they needed to pick up.

"Hey Sun?" Mata called.

"What's up, dude?"

"I'm looking over the plan and...it doesn't say who's taking Scarlet's place for Neptune's art thing. You have someone right?"

"Uh, n-no." All the color drained from his face. Of all the things he'd taken into account, Neptune's art was the one thing that had slipped his mind. Sun tugged at his hair, trying not to curse.

_What am I gonna do? This is bad. This is really, really bad. Where am I gonna find a model at this point? Everyone's already got jobs!_

"Relax," Sage said. "I'll invite him over and we'll talk it over with him. Neptune will understand."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He reached into his pocket, hesitating for a moment. "Say Sun, what color would you suggest someone dye their hair?"

Sun pondered this for a moment, his eyes lighting up. "First timer or long time color enthusiast?"

"Long time."

"Ooh, tough one...how long is their hair?"

"Currently it's at shoulders."

"How about a short cut with Electric Blue?"

"Short with Electric Blue...Sounds like a good combo. Thanks Sun."

"No problem!"

He watched as Sage stepped aside to make the call. Once again, Sensible Sage came to his rescue.

_It'll be okay Sun. We got this. We're gonna be fine. We'll be okay._

 

* * *

 

 

Normally, Neptune couldn't set foot near water. It was one thing if it was a glass or a sink full for washing dishes or a dye treatment, but it was something else entirely to have his whole body surrounded by it. The very thought sent shivers down his spine.

But showers were the only exception to that rule. He could control how much water was present, how long he was under the spray. If the panic grew too high, he could hop right out without a second thought. Granted, it had taken him a little while to get comfortable enough to handle it alone, but now that he had conquered his fear a bit, he could handle it easily. And he found he preferred it to the dry wash methods he'd been so used to.

 _I really need to try the next step,_ he thought. _Maybe I'll have Scarlet and Sage take me to the pool or something._

Of course, that wouldn't be any time soon. Too much work to be done. Too much art to create. The water could wait.

The water could always wait.

 ** _"_** ** _What am I supposed to do-  
Just sit here and not fall in love with you?_** "

"Oh crap, not again!" Neptune stumbled out of the stall, quickly wrapping his towel around his waist as he tried to find his phone. This was the third time this month his phone's ringtone had been changed to a cheesy love song. He could have sworn he set it to the Indigo Pirates theme.

 _I bet Yang changed it during class again._ If it was the case, he didn't mind. It was the tamest of her pranks.

_That's what I get for splashing her with paint._

Hoping no one else heard his phone, he answered the call, trying hard to get dressed as quickly as possible. "Hello, Neptune speaking."

_"Hey Neptune, it's Sage."_

"Sage! Great timing. You free for breakfast?"

_"Actually no. We got a special team practice that's going on all weekend."_

"What the hell?!" He could understand a whole day of whatever Sun had planned, but the whole weekend? "What could he be having you do?"

 _"We're helping a mutual friend,"_ Sage explained. _"Scar's worked themself to the breaking point. So we're helping them get everything done by handling most of the volunteer things they signed up for. It's amazing how many activities the pour soul signed up for. I'm surprised they didn't collapse sooner."_

"Breaking point?" Neptune gasped. "Shit. Are they okay? Do they need anything?"

_"They'll be fine, Neps, don't worry. I'm on Scarlet Watch to make sure they rest up. However...it does throw a bit of a dent in your art projects."_

"No, no, no! My art can wait on the back burner. Are they with you? Where are you right now? I'll head right over."

_"Actually, that'd be perfect. I managed to find you a replacement for your model. Come on down and I'll introduce you."_

"Okay. Down where?"

_"Dorm kitchen. Bring whatever you think you need, as well as your appetite."_

"There's food?"

_"Ren, Bolin, and Brawnz all made pancakes, and we're currently debating on coffee or tea. Better hurry before the toppings are all gone."_

"...Are there blackberry preserves?"

_"Not much left. I think Jaune wanted some-"_

"Hold them for me!"

Neptune hung up and threw everything into the bag, only slipping on his jeans before running out of the bathroom and down the hall, ignoring the shouts from the other students starting to wake up. He wasn't going to let the last of the blackberries slip from his grasp again.

At least, that's what he hoped. It sucked being on the fifth floor when moments like these arose.

**_"MR. VASILIAS! JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"_ **

Neptune skidded to a halt, stopping just inches from the lanky, green haired teacher standing between him and the stairs. "Good morning, Mr. Oob-"

"Doctor."

"Good morning, Dr. Oobleck. Just heading down for breakfast. Friends of mine made pancakes and I want to get down before they run out of blackberry preserves. And I think there might be coffee?"  It sounded ridiculous, but at this point, being honest was the best solution. Oobleck tended to be more lenient with students who told the truth.

Oobleck nodded in comprehension, smiling fondly. "I see. Nothing says a good day of adventure like a breakfast between comrades. However-" he pointed to Neptune, his speech rapidly increasing "-I cannot permit you to go downstairs in your current state of dress! Or rather, a lack there of! The school has a dress code for a reason, young Neptune. Now please return to your room and be properly dried off, clothed, and presentable before you head downstairs."

"Yes, Dr. Oobleck," Neptune sighed dejectedly.

"Excellent. I shall go inform your friends you'll be down momentarily."

"I can text them-"

"No need. I was meaning to head down for coffee anyway. Take care now!"

With a spring in his step, Oobleck began to skip down the stairs. Neptune pulled out his phone and texted Sage to let him know the history teacher was coming down before heading back to his room.  The chances of him getting the blackberries now were slim to none.

_Oh well. There's always next time._

**_Ping!_ **

Neptune had just begun to pat dry his hair when his phone lit up with a new message from downstairs.

_"Got it. Coffee it is. See you downstairs. By the way, how do you feel about short, electric blue hair?"_

"Electric Blue hair, huh?" He closed his eyes, trying to imagine it. If he were to go for short, it'd have to be an undercut. But he could make it work. It'd make it harder to get into the clay too.

_Yeah, I can totally get behind that._

He sent back a quick reply.

_"Sounds perfect."_

 

* * *

 

 

Sun was just wrapping up the cleaning while everyone else was beginning to split off into their respective tasks. Everyone who needed to be filled in on the changes had been informed, and many even offered chances to help. If there was one thing Sun was grateful for, it was how generous everyone was when it came to these things.

Scarlet had come down to eat after some coaxing from Sage, and everyone made sure to set some food aside for Neptune, with Jaune playing keep away with the blackberries so that there'd be plenty for him when he finally arrived. Other students had come and gone, swiping pancakes, toast, and whatever else struck Bolin's fancy that morning.

**_"I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute-"_ **

"Sun, your phone is ringing," Ren said.

"Got it!" Sun snatched it from the charger and stepped outside. "Wukong speaking!"

_"Hey Sun, it's Ruby."_

"Hey Ruby. Sup?"

_"I need a favor. Can you pick up a few things for me at the student store? I'm kinda stuck at home right now and I can't get them myself."_

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

_"I need a mug, three notebooks, and the goofiest looking item on the shelf."_

Sun face scrunched up in confusion. "May I ask why?"

_"Dad's currently participating in a scavenger hunt against Shade High School and those three things are on the list. I'm currently searching the house for Uncle Qrow's flask."_

"Your Uncle has a flask?"

_"He doesn't use it anymore, but it's on the list so I gotta find it. Anyway, if you can pick those up for me, that'd be a big help."_

"No problem. We're gonna be running about all day anyway. I'll swing by after lunch."

_"Thanks so much! You're the best. Bye!"_

"Bye!" Sun couldn't help but laugh. Signal high always had those kind of things going on during the school year between the other high schools. Beacon usually came out as the victor, but Signal wasn't too shabby.

I better make sure to find the most ridiculous thing possible.

"Hey Sun!" Sage bellowed. "Come back in here, I have someone I'd like you to meet!"

"Coming!" Sun hurried back to the others, nearly tripping over his own feet at the new addition at their table.

They had long purple hair tied back in a braid, a rather stylish red jacket, grey jeans, and sturdy black shoes. On their head was a pair of yellow goggles, and a Haven University duffle bag rested on their shoulder. Sun had to admit, this new addition was rather good looking.

Though I think blue hair would suit them more.

"Sun, over here," Sage said cheerfully. "I want you to meet my roommate, Neptune. Neptune, this is Sun."

So this is the mysterious artist. "Nice to meet you, Neptune."

"Nice to meet you too," Neptune said. "Been hearing a lot about you."

"And I you."

"And you'll be hearing a lot more of each other," Sage snickered. "Sun's going to be your new model."

The two of them looked at Sage in confusion before turning back to each other. Trying to keep the situation rom getting awkward, Sun held out his hand, smiling a wide as possible.

"I look forward to working with you, Neptune."

Hesitantly, Neptune returned the handshake, his ears burning slightly. "Likewise. I appreciate the help, really."

"No problem, pal. Any friend of Scar's is a friend of mine."

"Awesome. You wanna talk scheduling?"

"Sure. But first, you need to eat. Jaune saved you some blackberries."

"He did?!"

Neptune let go of Sun and jumped over to Jaune, hugging him tightly and causing a startled yelp from him. Sun nearly burst into laughter at the sight.

"Neptune's a funny guy," Sage chuckled. "I think you two will get along great."

"Yeah," Sun said. "I think we will too."

With everyone settled around the table, Neptune and Sun began to talk over coffee. Sun had never been an art model before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. But he was looking forward to the adventure.

_Maybe I can convince him to dye his hair Electric Blue._


	2. Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing amongst this group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Between being in a funk and edits that are taking longer than I thought, I had to cut a part out of this chapter and move it to the next. I need to schedule my time better.  
> If I missed any spelling errors or anything, let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_"Alright class, settle down. I know you're all excited to get to work, but you need to sit down and listen up. I'm not going to repeat myself every class period."_

_Neptune was already sitting down and sketching in his book while the rest of the class were chatting amongst themselves and their own art. The sounds began to decrescendo when Professor Lionheart began to pass around the syllabus for what the final project would be. While it wasn't unusual for a lot of art classes, he still found it strange that they were being given it so early in the semester._

_Maybe Lionheart just wants us to be able to have plenty of time to decide on what to make._

_"For this assignment," Lionheart explained. "You have to present five pieces in different mediums, and they all have to mesh with a particular theme. You're free to pair up on projects, as well as decide what your theme for the assignment will be. At the end of the semester, we'll be hosting a small art gallery in the theater. Dates and times for check in will be posted on the board at the front of the class."_

_Everyone started to get excited at the prospect of showcasing their creations. Neptune wasn't particularly interested in that part. He just wanted to make something._

_"I'll be checking in over the semester to see how you're all progressing. If you need to ask me any questions, my office hours and email are all listed on the syllabus. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help."_

_Neptune set down his notebook and looked over the assignment. Five pieces in different mediums. He'd have to plan everything out carefully. Materials were expensive, so he couldn't go too overboard. The first thing he'd probably do is a painting or some photography and go from there._

_Though materials and what I'll be doing isn't the problem, he thought. It's deciding on a theme. What is it that I want to try and center my work around?_

_He pulled out a notebook and started writing down some ideas. With any luck, there would be some form of inspiration around the corner._

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, Sun had convinced him to get his hair done that very day. Neptune sat still in his chair as the stylist proceeded to cut away the long violet locks. Coco was sitting under the large dryer looking over a fashion magazine, while Sage and Scarlet were in the middle of getting their color redone. He couldn't remember ever being used to the light headed sensation that came with short hair. He hadn't had it cut since he got to Haven. A trim here and there, sure, but a proper cut? This was the first time in a while.

He hoped it turned out alright.

Scarlet's phone buzzed and the stylist paused for a moment to allow them to check. "Looks like things are going smoothly. Mata's arranged an entire driving schedule that won't interfere with basketball practice."

"That's good," said Neptune. "What about the DJ thing?"

"They're working on it." Scarlet let out a sigh of relief, setting their phone back in their pocket. "It's nice to be able to relax for a little while. Especially after that lab."

"What else is on the table?" Coco asked, not taking her eyes off the magazine. "Anything I can help with, love?"

"I think we have everything we need for today. Just have to finish the gossip columns after the meeting."

"What's this week's article about?" Sage asked.

"Romance on campus," Scarlet explained. "Everyone's taking bets on whether or not Professor Goodwitch is dating Ironwood from Robotics or Coach Branwen, which sparked this issue. I'm supposed to write about dating tips, how to deal with love rumors, and incorporate some of the surveys from the past month on what makes a romantic date."

"Not covering the actual relationships in question?"

"No! That's an invasion of privacy! Besides, I respect Miss Goodwitch too much to butt into her love life. If she wants to talk to the paper about it, then we'd set up an interview." Scarlet turned their head when the stylist motioned for it, their eyes turned in Neptune's direction. "The most we'll do is say something like 'As stories of love echo through students and staff alike' and continue with the actual article. Though we'll include the results of the poll we held on who people thought were a good match. The people in that poll all volunteered."

Coco gave a slight nod. "Good call."

"Goodwitch?" Neptune was rather surprised. "I thought she was already seeing someone."

"And I thought Coach Branwen was dating Mr. Xiao Long from Signal High," Sage said.

"That's what I heard," Scarlet said. "I also heard Ironwood and Goodwitch joined them all on a dinner meeting about two weeks ago."

"They could be like me," Coco snickered. "From the way they act around each other, I wouldn't be surprised."

"That'd be pretty cool actually," Neptune thought. "So long as everyone's happy and healthy."

Everyone gave a snap of agreement.

"Speaking of romance," Coco hummed, glancing over at Neptune, "a little birdy told me love was on your mind for your art assignment. How interesting."

 _Crap! How did she hear about that?!_ "It's just one of the themes I was considering. I'm probably not actually going to go through with it."

"Well regardless, I'd love to commission you for a painting of Fox and I in our fancy dress costumes for the play. If you have the time that is. I don't want to pull you away from your current work."

 _Another commission? Seriously?!_ "Uh, sure. I could schedule it in sometime. When would you want it?"

"By summer break." Coco looked up from her magazine with a wink. "I want to have something to go with the sculpture of Yatsu and Velvet you did for us last semester. And of course, the rates would be what you'd set, plus a tip."

"Coco, please, you don't-"

"You have a gift, Nep. I want to see it in action."

Neptune felt his ears burning from embarrassment (and the hairdryer). She always said that whenever the two of them talked. He couldn't tell if it was a genuine compliment or just flirting. Though knowing Coco, chances are it was both. He'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate her patronage. It just felt weird.

_Hopefully that's something I get used to down the line. If I'm going to make this my career, I'll need to be._

"So what is the theme you settled on?" Sage asked. "You haven't exactly said what it was."

"Oh. Well..." Neptune bit his lip, trying to think of an answer. "I was kinda hoping it'd just sort of happen? Like, I start to make the art and go from there?"

"In other words, no idea," Scarlet teased.

"I'll figure it out!" he said. "Who knows, maybe my model will help me figure it out. After all, Sun was right on the money with the blue hair, wasn't he?"

Everyone looked over at him as the stylist finished clearing up, removing the cape from around him. The blue offset his eyes perfectly. It was bold, but still pleasing to stare at. And the short length would make it harder for it to get caught by paint and clay.

Coco let out a whistle. "Nice color, Vasilias. It suits you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Sage agreed.

Scarlet nodded. "It's perfect."

Neptune felt his heart swell with joy. This was a great change of pace.

_I'll need to thank Sun later._

 

* * *

 

 

Sun walked up to the Xiao Long house with a bag containing the items Ruby had requested. A mug, three notebooks, and out of all the strange items they had on the shelves, he had settled on the inflatable mystery monster. He wasn't sure which one it was, but the fact that it was a monster meant it fit with the last requirement, right? If not, he could just go back and get something later.

Though he couldn't help but wonder why Ruby had asked him specifically to pick those items up. If she needed them, she could have asked Yang or Weiss. Even Nora.

_Maybe it's because I'm on the basketball team. It's a pretty big responsibility. She probably thought I was the best person to complete the task. That could be it...or it could be that five bucks I owe her for lunch the other day._

He hoped it was the former, but was prepared for the latter.

Sun rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. He waited another minute before ringing it again. The sound of tiny feet pitter pattering up to the door alerted him to stand back. Ruby opened the door and out came the black and white corgi that had a habit of tackling friends.

"Hey Zwei!" Sun greeted. "How's my favorite corgi-pal?"

Zwei gave him a strong bark in greeting before looking to the bag. Sun set it on the ground just inside the doorway, watching as Zwei scampered over and escorted the goods inside.

"Hey Sun," Ruby said. "Thanks again for that. I appreciate it."

"No worries, Ruby," he said. "Oh, I also got the lunch money I owe you."

"Thanks. I'll put it in the gas fund." She handed him a thermos. "Here you go. Yang figured you'd be chilled from the walk over."

"You two are life savers. Thank you." He accepted it happily. "So what's Yang up to right now?"

"Painting her bike," Ruby explained. "She got a new decal design she wanted to try out. She's also going to decorate the sidecar for Weiss and Blake."

"That's cool."

"Sure is! She's hoping to open her own shop after college. I'm gonna be her first customer!"

"Not if I beat you to it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

The two of them burst into laughter. They never got into actual fights, but it was fun to pretend they were rivals. It was fun.

"You know, I'm getting into art too," he said. "Beyond the club thing."

"Really?" Ruby was surprised. "What're you doing? Painting? Sculpture? Maybe comics?"

"Modeling. I'm taking Scarlet's spot for Neptune's modeling thing."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. You still gonna have time for basketball though?"

"All taken care of. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's rallying people together to make time for things."

"That is the understatement of the year." She glanced over her shoulder, and Sun could just barely make out the frame of Qrow at the kitchen table. "First time he's been home in a week. Dad's treating him to his favorites." She looked back to him, a gentle gleam in her silver stare. "Thanks for taking over practice for today, Sun. It's nice to have the family back together for a day."

Sun let out an embarrassed laugh, lightly scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing. Anything I can do to help my friends, after all."

They stood at the door talking for a few more minutes before Taiyang called Ruby to come inside. Sun went on his way, enjoying the cocoa as he walked back to campus. The mix of cool winter air and steam from his drink was pleasing to the eye as well as to the taste.

I should go for walks like this more often. It's a nice change of pace.

"Hey Sun! Over here!"

Sun turned around, surprised to see he'd made it halfway back to school already. Sage and Neptune were walking up to him, their hair newly trimmed and dyed. Though he nearly didn't recognize Neptune. The long purple hair had been sheered away, replaced by blue.

_He actually took my suggestion. And it looks amazing on him._

"Hey guys!" Sun said. "How'd the salon go?"

"It went well," Sage said. "Coco and Scarlet went on ahead when Mata showed up. Can't be late for that meeting."

"They get a long enough nap?"

"More than long enough," Neptune assured. "Ruby get the items she needed?"

"Yeah. Looks like everything we gotta do for the day is done."

"Not quite." Sage gave them a pat on the back before handing them a pair of tickets. "Coco gave me these, but I can't use them if I'm on Scarlet detail. Since you don't have to show up until later tonight for the radio show, why don't you two go down to the zoo and take some photos."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sun. "We can get some practice of me being a model in by getting photos of the animals behind me."

"That's a really good idea, actually." Neptune smiled, his voice giddy with excitement. "I just gotta get my camera from my room."

"If we hurry, we can make it there and back and grab dinner."

Sage hurried on ahead. "Sounds good. You two have fun!"

"Bye Sage!" Neptune called.

"Come on," Sun said, grabbing Neptune's hand. "We gotta hurry if we're gonna get here before the panda exhibit gets crowded."

"O-okay."

They hurried back to the dorms as fast as possible. Sun waited downstairs as Neptune went up to fetch his gear. He couldn't help but feel excited for this. His first real chance at being a model.

_I wonder if I can get the zookeepers to let me pose with a tiger or something._

Neptune returned with his photography bag strapped around his shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready. You?"

"You know it! I can't wait!'

"Then let's not wait any longer."

Arm in arm, they hurried down to the bus stop, almost as if they'd done it a million times before.

 

* * *

 

When Sage arrived at the newspaper club, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward about the whole situation. As much as he wanted to see Neptune happy, he didn't like the idea of them meddling like this. For all he knew, Sun and Neptune wouldn't get along without others around. They'd only just met that day!

But Coco said that she could see a spark. Something there, but not quite sure what. It was a good thing though, and she and the others hadn't been wrong before.

_I just hope we didn't make a mistake._

"So?" Coco asked. "Did they take the tickets?"

"They took them," Sage sighed. "You realize they're not going to make it back in time for the radio show, right?"

"Already called Flynt to confirm," Scarlet said, typing away at their laptop. "Weiss and her little brother offered to help with that after Ren called Pyrrha, who called Blake, who called Weiss while she was helping Yang with her bike. I'm starting to think we need to put together a group chat for this."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Velvet said, sorting the photos for the front page. "I mean, we're not matchmakers."

May looked up from her computer, pausing the editing program she was running so nothing went awry. "Neptune's been in an artistic funk for the last month. Even if those two don't get romantic, bonding over new experiences and spreading his wings will help him in the long run."

Nebula darted across the room, sorting papers as quickly as possible. "And you were saying Sun needed to get out more aside from practice."

"All we did was get them to meet and have chances to hang out. After that, it is completely out of our hands." Coco glanced over Scarlet's shoulder, giving them a nod of approval. "As it should be, right?"

"I suppose," Sage mumbled. "I just don't like the idea of planning things behind my co-captain's back."

"I'm sure things will turn out okay," Octavia called from the dark room. "Just relax and watch as the magic happens. They'll either become the best of friends or the best of partners."

"You can't know that."

"I called it with Fox and Velvet, didn't I?"

 _Damn._ "Still, this is the last time we're meddling in people's love lives. I'm putting my foot down."

"But I was about to get Mata a date for the dance next week," Coco whined. "He asked for help."

Sage let out a groan of annoyance.

_This is going to be a long week._

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, favorite color."

"Yellow. Favorite drink?"

"I enjoy a nice cup of tea. Sometimes coffee, but not often. Favorite song?"

"Like Morning Follows Night."

"Me too!"

This back and forth had been going on for the whole trip. Between every picture, they'd stop to play this back and forth in an attempt to learn about each other. So far Neptune had learned a lot about Sun's favorite pastimes and interests outside of sports. They shared similar tastes in music and TV, and while Neptune wasn't the biggest fan of basketball or martial arts, he had to admit that Sun talking about them was interesting. He enjoyed listening to him gush about some championship from a few years ago. There was just something about the way he spoke that was as bright as his name.

"Oh, over here!" Sun gasped, dragging Neptune over toward the pandas. "Quick, quick. Get a photo!"

"Alright, alright, relax. Hold still."

Neptune positioned himself, adjusting the zoom to get the clearest shot possible. Sun had his arms out as if he were embracing someone, while one of the pandas was grabbing hold of the climbing log behind him, making it look as if the two of them were hugging. Neptune managed to keep calm and steady, snapping a few pictures before bringing out a smaller camera for himself.

"Let's get one together," he said.

"Great idea!" Sun put his arm around him and the two of them got in close. The panda had taken notice and looked in their direction, opening its mouth wide just as the shutter went off. It wasn't until they turned around that they realized what had happened.

"I bet it's going to look like I'm being eaten," Sun laughed.

"Probably," Neptune said. "I can edit it out later if you want."

"No way! I wanna keep it as is!" Sun looked over at the bears, smiling fondly. "You'll send me all the pictures right?"

"I can send you copies no problem. Just need your email address before we turn in for the night."

"Sweet! Because I'm definitely making the one of me being devoured into my phone's lock screen."

 _He's such a goofball._ "You know pandas only eat bamboo, right?

"Actually, that's not entirely true. Sometimes they'll hunt for pikas and other rodents."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, pandas are pretty interesting."

Neptune tried his best to pay attention as Sun began to ramble about the bears. He never knew someone could get that invested in an animal.

_Then again, I'm just as invested in my art. I suppose everyone has the same kind of energy for things. They just focus it in different places._

Before he knew it, he was being pulled to another animal habitat. Sun mentioned something about tigers, but Neptune wasn't listening. He was too focused on how excited his new friend was.

_He's so passionate. I wish I were that confident about things. He's really into this._

Soon the wheels in his head began to turn. He thought about it in glimpses. Between every photograph taken, after every water break, before moving on from one enclosure to the next. He could see the pieces begin to fall into place. It was as though they were orbiting around him.

 _No, not me,_ he thought. _Around him._

"Hey, why don't we go there next?"

Neptune snapped out of his thoughts to look in the direction Sun was pointing. The aquarium had recently been renovated to include an underside that people would walk up to, similar to being under the water.

_The warning bells began to scream in his brain._

_No. That's too much. Neptune, get away. Run. Run! You got to get out of here, now!_

"No, I think we shouldn't," he stammered, trying to keep himself from running. "Why, why don't we head back to the pandas? Yeah, I think that they, uh, might bring out the baby this time. Yeah. They named him Boo, I think."

Sun's brows furrowed in confusion. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm okay." He glanced around, trying to find a distraction. "Hey, what time is it? We should head back, right?"

Sun didn't bother to look at his watch. He merely smiled, lightly taking Neptune's hand and walked away from the aquarium with him. "Sure. Let's head back. Maybe stop by Simple Wok for takeout?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

They made their way out of the zoo, and on the way back, Neptune tried to fight the pang of guilt eating away at him.

_He was having such a great time. We both were. And I ruined it. Dammit all. Why did I agree to the zoo?_

"You know," Sun said slowly, "I'm afraid of sharks."

"Huh?" Neptune stared at him, confused. "You what?"

"I'm afraid of sharks. Had a nasty scare as a kid. I don't go to the beach often because of it. I hate being close to them, but I still like looking at them from time to time when it's on my terms." He flashed the biggest grin he could muster. "That's why I like the aquarium. I can face my fear as much as I want, and when it gets too much and I've had enough, I can leave."

Neptune watched him carefully. His posture was still showing the same amount of confidence as before. But the way his eyes kept looking upwards, and the slight twitch of his lips. He saw those all the time when looking in the mirror before showering.

_He really is afraid of something..._

"You don't have to tell me what you're scared of," Sun added. "Just letting you know that it's okay to be scared of something. If you wanna talk about it, I'll listen. But don't push yourself to do things you're not ready for. Okay?"

Neptune smiled, resting his head on Sun's shoulder tiredly as the adrenaline finally began to wear off. "Thanks Sun. I appreciate it."

"No problem, buddy."

By the time the two of them returned to the campus, it was well past the time for the radio show. Flynt had sent them a text saying everything was covered, but the two still felt rather bad about bailing on him. They talked it over and agreed to do something to make up for it. Sun walked Neptune back to his room, lightly ruffling his hair.

"I had a great time today," Sun said. "We should definitely do that again sometime."

"For sure." Neptune playfully swatted his hand away. "So, I'll see you Monday evening for the first official session?"

"You got it!"

"Great. See you then. Good night, Sun."

"G'night Neptune."

As Neptune closed the door, he felt saddened by the thought of the day coming to an end. He made his way over to his desk and proceeded to transfer all the photographs onto his computer. Every image flashed across the screen in a myriad of colors. The thoughts that had been swirling around from earlier had returned in full swing. He started sketching ideas down, writing a list of supplies he'd need to pick up. He'd have to make sure his studio was ready in time for his model.

No, model wasn't the right word. There was a different one just on the tip of his tongue he couldn't place. It wasn't model. Muse perhaps? That almost fit.

Soon all of the photographs had been transferred, and he made sure to safe three different backups. Sage came home not long after dropping Scarlet off at their dorm. As midnight slowly approached, Neptune closed down shop and prepared for bed. It was the end of yet another day at Haven University.

_No, he thought. This is not an end._

_This is just the beginning._

_The beginning of something new._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up twice as long as expected, but in the best way possible. I'll be spacing out the chapters to release over the rest of the month. 
> 
> Also, I didn't feel good leaving Mata without a last name. I looked up what his first name means and the closest I got to an actual meaning was "woods" or "forests" in Spanish and Portuguese. Videl means "life", and I thought "Mata Videl" had a nice ring to it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
